Sato ( Reigai)
This is a Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) modeled after Hasegawa Hyoru (長谷川ヒョリ, Hyoru Hasegawa) now known as Sato(佐藤 (Satō), a rogue Shinigami, who was the former 9th Division captain of the Gotei 13. Sato left the Soul Society for revenge on the Soul Reapers, and the Central 46 for the murder of his Family. He was chosen by Muramasa Sumato for his genuis intellect and strength. Apearance He appears as a mild-featured man with gray scholarly hair, he keeps his gray eyes constantly narrowed to slits, though form them, purple lightning emit from them. He wears a standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori, with his zanpakuto kept on his waist, a strange pice of paper placed between his shihakusho and a belt which holds a strange weapon Personality Hasegawa is a very quiet man, intellegent too. He is also peaceful. Though in battle, he changes abit. He uses his intelligence for a fight, and he kinda becomes cocky. In addition to that, Hasegawa enjoys annoying people while fighting. Though, because he is a Reigai, he is somewhat agressive. History Note: For the original Hasegawa's personal history, please go here Sato#History Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. Already proved his abilities when created the three armas in the Hakai times. Also he gained hollow powers on his own way. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Resistance Expert: Sato uses his reiatsu to stop any bleeding quickly, showing to have a great endurance. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sato is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. Hakuda Expert Sato has been show to be a good hakuda combatants, being able to use moves complex to evade from attacks, desarm and even to strongly kick and punch his opponent. He usually use kicks and combines it with his swordmanship abilities. Dual Blade Master: Sato has learn till the perfection the art of fight with Two Swords. Using them with synchronism and ability, being able to attack at the same to defend, having quick counter attacks and effective defenses. Sato use two swords in bankai. Immense Spiritual Energy: Being an ex-Captain of the Gotei 13 and a very experienced shinigami, Sato also boasts a immense spiritual energy. His presence near common livings make them pass out if he boost his Reiatsu pressure around a area. He also show have a sheath that specially hides the Reiatsu of his shikai form on it while the zanpakutou is on it, being able to walk around with his shikai activaded without the opponent know. Being a reigais boost his spiritual pressure higher than before. Kidō Expert: He self said that a shinigami without kidou abilities is like a bird without his left wing. Sato has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation, showing a vast Kido knowledge, being able to combine them or with his own zanpakutou power. *'Garganta': Sato already used many times the gargantas to travel between the dimensions. Weakness: He isnt able to fight with his zanpakuto released on the underground, also he has show some difficultie with fire and wind zanpakuto's Zanpakutō Akanari (レッドサンダ, Red Thunder) Akanari normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a red handle. *'Shikai': With the release command "Fall in the seas of blood, Akanari" ( 血の海にレッドサンダフォール ,Chi no umi ni Akanari fōru), his zanpakuto remains the same of the Sealed form of Akanari, though the blade changes into a crimson color. Shikai Abilities: Allow to create red bolt that mentally confuses the enemy when hitted or absorved. Symptoms, whe hit with the bolts are; Dizziness, and feeling as everything is backwards. The affected also have a chanse to see a afterimage of Sato. The element of his Shikai and Bankai is Electricty. His electricity domain allow him to manipule the energy of all that is around him. Bankai:Arashi no Ringu (サンダリングステップザテンペストThundering Tempest) His sword dissapear. In it place Sato can create a red shiny bolt sword. He usually use two. Bankai Abilities: Allows Sato invoke red thunders from the sky. He can manipulate the rays in several ways. Making a sword for or creating a medium protection, similar to Reiryoku Swords. *''Tamashiaki Tatsuma'' (魂の赤い竜巻, Red Tornado of Souls). This attack creates a tornado of the red thunders that shot other bolts around thing that are close to it and at the same time destroy everything on it way. *''Saishuu Jikkou''(最 終的な実行, Final Execution). Hundreds of red thunders fall from the sky in the enemy area creating a enormous explosion. This attack requires a lot of his reiatsu, taking much of his energy. Trivia Sato belongs and images to Sato-Manga I have permission of Sato-Manga to use Sato as a Reigai Quotes *''"We all have to do sacrifices..."'' *''"Its not about time, its about blood."'' *''"You better make sure to kill me with that, cuz you only have one chance dear."'' *''"We are in black... To watch Soul Society funeral."'' *''"Oh my... Bankai again? why dont you put your mask?"'' *''"To destroy something big and complex has Soul Society, you have to do at least 4 or 5 plans/ways'' *''"Is that all you have? oh boy...you are so dead!"'' *''"Nice to meet you... My name is Sato, I am here to arrest you"'' *''"Nobody can fight without blood."G'' Category:Reigai Category:Mod Soul Category:Sumato's Reigai Army Category:9th Division Category:Former Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Original Charactersbugla